Ruby y Gold abordando la locura en la escuela secundaria
by Black-WhiteKun
Summary: Ruby va a una escuela secundaria de locura. Todo va bien hasta que conoce a Gold un chico gay pervertido que lo quiere como su novio. (El Fanfic no me pertenece solo es una traduccion) EyeWearShipping Osea RubyxGold YAOI Si no te gusta no entres.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de pokemon.

Era el primer día de la escuela secundaria de Ruby y temía ella. Ruby no era lo

qué se dice normal.

Tenía una cicatriz en la frente que se escondió con un sombrero blanco de aspecto extraño que por alguna razón, la gente pensaba que era su pelo. Rubí suspiró mientras se dirigía a la puerta con su hermana mayor Sapphire. "Adiós mamá!" Gritó Sapphire.

"Sí, adiós", Ruby suspiró una vez más.

"Ruby, no seas tan deprimente. Anímate tal vez no sea tan malo." La madre de Ruby insistió a través de la puerta.

"Sí, incluso se puede encontrar una chica linda!" Sapphire dijo mientras se alejaba. ¡Oh, que era otra cosa, rubí era gay. Nadie sabía que él no era más que él, y se prevé que siga siendo así durante un tiempo. El problema fue que su hermana siempre estaba tratando de sacarlo con una chica. "Mi vida es una mierda." Rubí susurró a sí mismo al tratar de ponerse al día con Sapphire.

(Internado)

"¡Aquí estamos!" Sapphire anunció, abriendo las puertas internados. La mandíbula de Rubí se calló.

La escuela era hermoso!

Había una playa cerca, un montón de hierba, pistas de baloncesto, y el cielo era azul claro con nubes blancas. Parecía sacado de una revista. Y yo voy a vivir aquí! Pensó Ruby. "Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver tu horario!" Sapphire dijo mientras lo arrastraba a la oficina principal. Rubí se sonrojaba en el camino. Vio un montón de chicos muy lindos. ¿Por qué esta escuela está llena de ellos?, no lo sé.

"Estamos aquí! Ahora be a buscar por tu cuenta!" Sapphire, exclamó en voz alta.

"Sí, sí, lo que sea ..." Dijo Ruby.

"¿Por qué demonios no tienen todos los nombres y el calendario que está en el papel?" Rubí preguntó mientras miraba a la lista descomunal. "Esta escuela es enorme!"

(30 minutos más tarde.)

"Finalmente", Ruby gritó. Había encontrado su nombre y empezó a copiar sus clases

Hacia abajo. Sapphire se había ido hace un rato diciendo que él no tenía esperanza. "Ha! Mira!

"Ruby declaró alegremente mientras se daba la vuelta y chocó con alguien." Oh.

Lo siento. "Ruby pidió disculpas al y al levantar la vista vio.

Un chico alto que parecía un poco mayor que Ruby miró hacia abajo. Tenía pelo negro azabache que le sacó de su sombrero negro y oro. Sus ojos eran de un color increíble de oro y por no hablar de su cara era fácil en los ojos también. Llevaba una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Rubí se sonrojó. El chico estaba caliente!

"Bueno. Hola a ti lindo. Me llamo Gold, ¿cual es tu nombre?" El niño le preguntó mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ruby. El otro quedó sin aliento, y luego consiguió hablar.

"¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?" Rubí casi gritó tratando de soltarse.

"¡Oh, sólo el hombre de sus sueños." Respondió Gold con confianza mientras lo acercaba más.

"Lo siento, amigo, no soy gay!" Ruby mintió. La verdad es que el chico lo estaba encendiendo. "Aléjate!" Rubí finalmente se escapó y me enfureció.

"Pfft, mentiroso, te voy a ganar más de una forma u otra." Gold declaró.

"Ese idiota, ¿cómo se atreven se cree que sólo puede venir a mí de esa manera?" Rubí

bramó. "Oh mierda, debo encontrar mi dormitorio, eh." Dijo mientras se mira alrededor en confusión, sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Rubí sacó el mapa del campus. "Habitación 202 eh, no se ve tan lejos." Rubí predijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Estaba casi a su habitación cuando vio al chico de oro. Se escondió detrás de una pared.

"Ya te vi, lindo!" gritó Gold.

Rubí suspiró y salió. "¿Qué quieres?" Rubí preguntó irritado.

"Usted", respondió con descaro. "Ah, y para decirte que estabas al lado de la otra."

Rubí suspiró. Sí, sabía que este año iba a chupar, pensó.

Rubí abrió la puerta y el Gold lo siguió dentro.

"¿Quién dijo que podías venir aquí?" Gritó Ruby.

Gold simplemente conectado a sus oídos y se sentó en una de las tres camas. "Bueno, ya que somos amantes que deberíamos ver las habitaciones de los demás." Gold respondió como él hizo prefecto desde entonces.

"No somos amantes!" Ruby ladró.

"Sí, bueno, lo que sea." Gold respondió acostado.

Ruby lo miró y se ruborizó. Este chico estaba muy caliente, pero muy molesto. Ruby

se acercó a él, por desgracia, en su camino, de repente tropezó con algo en el suelo y cayó sobre el pecho de Gold.

La puerta se abrió. Un hombre que llevaba una bufanda roja se veía sonrojado locamente. "Oh, lo siento interrumpir. Te ruego que me disculpe. Um, por cierto soy Diamond, tu compañero de cuarto." Entonces el tipo se fue. Rubí se asustó pensando que el chico iba a ir a decirle a alguien que su nuevo compañero de cuarto era gay.

"Hey para un hombre heterosexual que está seguro de tomar su tiempo para salir de mí. No es que me importe, aunque."

Ruby se sonrojó. "¡Cállate!" y con eso salió corriendo de la habitación para encontrar Diamond y explicarle.

Hombre, ese chico es demasiado lindo. Te juro que va a ser el mío antes de que termine el semestre, Gold pensó mientras se levantaba para ir a su habitación.


	2. Capítulo 2! Soy demasiado vago para desp

Capítulo 2! Soy demasiado vago para despotricar.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de pokemon! Si yo lo fuera de el seria rico y viviría en japon en Japón.

Quiero vivir en Japón):

Ruby corrió por los pasillos de las habitaciones dormitorio tratando de buscar a ese niño, Diamond.

"¿Dónde diablos está? Tengo que encontrarlo antes" Ruby tropezó con alguien y cayó sobre el suelo. "Está bien, segunda vez que esto ha sucedido hoy. ¡Lo siento!" Ruby se disculpó.

Diamond se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó. "Oh bueno eres tu!" Ruby exclamó feliz de que él lo encontró, y se levantó del suelo.

"Oh. Hola lo siento por interrumpirte y a tu novio. Lo siento mucho!" Diamond dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Wow que formal es. ES-ESPERA QUE EL NO ES MI NOVIO!" Ruby gritó, volviendo a sus sentidos.

"Oh ... que ustedes dos deben ser muy amigos", Diamond asumió mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo y mirando a otro lado.

"No, no, no. No es así. Me tropecé con algo y caí sobre él. Yo no soy su novio, de hecho, me gusta ese tipo... un montón!" Ruby explicó mientras cruzando los brazos y metiendo la nariz en el aire con los ojos cerrados.

"Oh, bueno, está bien. Pero tú sabes que no tengo problema con que te gusten los chicos. A mi también me gusta!." Diamond aseguró con rubor profundo. "De hecho, tengo un novio, su nombre es Pearl."

Rubí se palmeo la frente. "Más chicos gay ¿Qué escuela es ésta?" Ruby pensó, bueno al menos pensó, dijo en su cabeza. En realidad, Diamond le había escuchado y decidido explicar.

"Bueno Ruby, ¿Cierto? - Esta escuela se hizo realidad para las personas de la comunidad LGBT Empezaron a dejar que los heterosexuales en en el año 2002, siempre y cuando fueran bien con los gays Así que esta escuela es un poco una escuela donde las personas pueden ser ellas mismas.. . "

"¿En serio? Eso está bien, supongo." Ruby señaló. "Entonces, ¿tu novio viene a esta escuela?"

"Sí, fue duro él recibiendo sin embargo." Diamond respondió.

"DIA!" Alguien gritó desde el pasillo. Ruby miró a la persona. Él era bastante lindo. Tenía los ojos de color naranja y el pelo rubio, y llevaba una camisa a rayas color blanco y nara un pañuelo verde. El pantalón marrón, a juego con los zapatos.

"Oh. Hola, Pearl", Diamond sonrió. Pearl se inclinó y le dio a Lucas un beso en la mejilla.

Rubí se sonrojó era muy incómodo ver la exhibición pública de afecto pero logró mantener la calma.

"Oh Ruby esto es lo que estaba hablando." Diamond reconoció, señalando a Pearl. El chico de ojos naranja sonrió.

"Así que has estado hablando de mí, ¿eh? Voy a tener que castigarte!" Pearl dijo mientras lame la oreja de Diamond.

"P-Pearl, ya sabes... Um Ruby todavía está aquí." Diamond tartamudeó.

"Oh, lo siento, Ruby", Pearl respondió rápidamente. "Me tengo que ir", exclamó el chico mientras se ejecuta fuera... literalmente.

"Bueno, él es... Um energético..." Ruby comentó, tratando de encontrar una palabra para adaptarse a Pearl... pintoresco personaje. "Oh hey, cual es el otro compañero de piso?"

"No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que él o ella va a aparecer pronto."

"Él o ella?" Ruby preguntó perplejo.

"Recuerde esta escuela representa un lugar donde las personas pueden ser ellas mismas. Niños y niñas pueden ser compañeros de aquí también es universal, pero..."

"Pero, ¿qué?"

"Si pillan haciendo, sabes que las cosas sexuales que se separan o posiblemente sean expulsados. Cualquier cosa además de besar es contra las reglas de la escuela." Diamond explicó.

(En el dormitorio de Ruby y Diamond)

"No pensé que sería compañero de habitación de mi hermano. Eso es genial!" Sapphire gritó.

"Sí, creo que voy a ser amigo de los dos momentos." Dijo el misterioso extraño.

"Oh, sí, esto va a ser un año escolar Genial!" Sapphire exclamó.

(Con Gold)

Gold había dejado el dormitorio de Ruby hace un tiempo, sin Rubí se aburría.

"Hombre, ¿qué más hay que hacer por aquí? Estoy ABURIIDO!" Gold dijo arrastrando las palabras. Ni siquiera el gato llama de los chicos o las chicas susurrando entre sí acerca de lo linda que se tenía efecto sobre él. Todo lo que quería hacer era jugar con Ruby un poco más. No he tenido tan nada tan divertido por un tiempo, Gold pensó para sí mismo. El pasado de Gold fue trágico, pero siempre sacó embargo. Nunca hablaba de ello con nadie, ni qué quería demasiado. Para él, el pasado era el pasado, nada más. Un recuerdo, avanzando era todo lo que importaba. "Tengo que encontrar Ruby antes de ir a morir de aburrimiento!" Gold gimió. Pronto se corrió a buscar a Ruby.

Hecho! Espero que os guste! Leer, revisar, RECICLAR ~ 3

Dejen reviews~


	3. Capitulo 3:Un fragmento del pasado degol

Capitulo 3: Un fragmento del pasado de Gold

Ruby y Dia se dirigían de vuelta a su dormitorio a esperar allí a su nuevo compañero de habitación cuando la vio a la hermana mayor de Rubí poner las cosas en ella. "Um ... Sapph?", Dijo Ruby. "Oh Hola hermano!" Dijo ella aun no sabiendo lo que la oji-azúl de lo que estaba haciendo. "Sí, bueno. Así que ... ¿qué estás haciendo?", Se preguntó ceja levantada. "Oh estoy esperando a Platina que viene para acá! Que usted es su nuevo compañero." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Esperar a Platina?" Dia preguntó sorprendido. "¿La conoces? " Preguntó Ruby. Él nunca había oído hablar de la chica. "Sí era mi amigo de la escuela media. No sabía que venia para acá." Diamond dijo ahora caminando para ir a verla. "Sí, y ella ha sido un poco mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos cinco. No puedo creer que nunca la conociste." Dijo que ahora arrastraba Ruby a verla.

Ruby la miró. Ella era muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo azul / negro oscuro(O Azabache). Y en sus ojos un platinado. ella sonrió. "Así que es agradable conocerte. Soy Platina. Su nueva compañera de habitación para el resto de este año." Llegó a su mano para que se sacuda. Él lo tomó y sonrió. "Ahora que ustedes dos se han reunido permítanme empezar a hacer que este lugar sea ¡increíble!" Sapphire gritó mientras tomaba un poco de materia de una caja. "Que la conozcas no significa que empieces ahora en la mañana.", Dijo Ruby. "Lo sé, lo sé., Pero yo simplemente no pude esperar.", Dijo aún más emocionada. Ruby suspiró.

(Al día siguiente...)

Ruby salió al campus con un montón de bolsas grandes llenas de todas sus ropas y cosas que iba a necesitar. "! Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda?" Gold dijo mientras sonreía y corriendo hacia Ruby. Él realmente no quería la ayuda de Gold, pero sabía que sería demasiado cansado para conseguir realmente cualquier cosa hecha y que se presenten si no lo hacía. "Si, acaba de celebrar algunas de ellas." Ruby dijo dándole tres bolsas a él. Gold volvió a sonreír. Se perdió la oportunidad de hablar a Ruby de nuevo ayer, pero estaba seguro que iba a hacerlo hoy. "Y Lind-" Gold fue interrumpido. "No me llames así." Ruby espetó. Gold se echó a reír. "Bueno ¿qué tal juguete atractivo o un niño?" Preguntó oro. Ruby se sonrojó y apretó la bolsa que traía en el pecho. "Vale la pena." Gold sonrió "calla y vamos." Ruby dijo que ahora caminaba más rápido a su dormitorio.

(Ahora en la residencia)

Ruby se acercó y puso su bolsa en el suelo con un suspiro mientras se sentaba. Oro hizo lo mismo, pero se sentó muy cerca de Ruby. ''Alguna razón para que tu estés sentado tan cerca?" "Los amantes se sientan cerca de el otro, ¿acaso no lo hacen?" "Bueno, sí, pero, ¡NO SOMOS AMANTES!" "Ahh. Buenos días Ruby, Gold." Diamond dijo mientras caminaba en la habitación. "Hey Dia." Ruby dijo mientras trataba de empujar Gold de encima. "Hola chicos!" Pearl gritó pateando la puerta. "Sólo quería contarles a ustedes que mi dormitorio está justo al final del pasillo. Así sabré si alguien está intentando robarse a Dia" gritó Pearl. "Pearl, ¿por qué estás gritando? Estamos en la misma habitación." Ruby preguntó mientras tapaba sus oídos. "Oh... no lo sé." Pearl dijo mientras se reía. "Espera, ¿qué quieres decir si alguien trata de robarme?", Dijo Día. "Bueno. Yo no pienso en cómo antes AHORA estamos en esta escuela tengo que preocuparme de chicos y chicas que tratan de llevarte.", Dijo Pearl rápidamente. "¡Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar! Tengo que ir a buscar mi habitación con una mirada impresionante!" Pearl gritó mientras corría fuera de la habitación.

"A sí, Dia. ¿Cuándo empiezan las clases?" Preguntó Ruby. "Mañana a las 8:00 am. Así que tenemos el resto del día para poder salir de la escuela." "Oh. Bien. Debemos hacer eso." Ruby dijo que él puso su manta sobre la cama. "Lo siento. Le prometí a Pearl ir a ayudarle con algo." Dijo Dia. "Eso está bien, sólo tiene que ir sola…. Gold ¿PODRIAS QUITARTE DEL SUELO -..?!" Ruby gritó mientras casi tropezó con el chico. "Pues no. Quiero que caigas de nuevo sobre mí." Gold dijo mientras abrazaba a la pierna de Ruby. "¡PARA YAAAA!" Ruby gritó mientras trataba de darle una patada fuera. Dia suspiró y salió para ir a buscar a Pearl. "Me voy a ir a tomar una bebida." Ruby dijo cuando finalmente consiguió sacarse a Gold de su pierna. "¡Voy contigo!" "Muy bien." Cuando van a la máquina expendedora de Ruby se dio cuenta de que se olvidó su billetera y Gold pagó por su bebida. Se sentaron en un banco y Gold esparciendo felicidad "...gracias... Te devolveré el dinero." "¿eh?" Gold dijo saliendo de su aturdimiento. "d-dije gracias." Ruby dijo sonrojándose.

"Oh! No importa.", Dijo con una gran sonrisa tonta. Ruby se sonrojó más y miró hacia otro lado. "Gold estúpido.", Pensó. A continuación, el teléfono de Gold comenzó a sonar y lo recogió. "Hola." Alguien estaba hablando del otro lado y luego Gold colgó. "Lindo lo siento. Me tengo que ir." Ruby Frunció el seño y estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, pero Gold corrió a rápidamente. Ruby se sentó allí, bebiendo su bebida cuando un muchacho pelirrojo se acercó a él. Tenía ojos de plata y estaba muy pálido desollado. "Umm... ¿Hola?" Ruby dijo cuando vio al chico mirando por el lado por donde se fue Gold. "Hola. Te vi con el Gold. ¿Ustedes dos tuvieron una cita?", preguntó el muchacho. "No. Pero siempre está pegado a mí." "Oh, eso es sólo porque eres el nuevo. Lo hace con cada chico lindo. Debes saber soy su ex." Dijo el muchacho. "¿En serio? ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Ruby. "Silver".


	4. Chapter 4: Cambio de puesto

"Soy Ruby." Dijo Ruby educadamente mientras le estrechaba la mano. "Bien, Lo recordaré." Silver dijo mientras se estiraba. "Hablaremos más adelante. Nos vemos.", Dicho esto se levantó y se fue. "Uh adiós.", Dijo Ruby. "Es tarde. Probablemente debería volver a mi habitación." Ruby dijo en voz alta mientras miraba a la puesta del sol. "Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no? Lo que sea. Que no es como si me importara." Ruby pensó mientras regresaba. "Quiero decir, yo conozco al tipo durante 3 días más el odio a su modo no hay forma de que esto me pueda molestar. Ninguna manera." Ruby dejó de caminar y se sonrojó. "¿Por qué pienso en esto?¡N-NO No puede ser!", Gritó en voz alta. "Problemas con un muchacho?" Una voz dijo de pronto que hizo Ruby Callara. ''¡P-Platina!", Dijo sorprendido. "Hola.", Sonrió. "Um... ¿qué pasa?" "No es lo que- Espera! ¡¿Porqué preguntaste si tenia problemas con un muchacho?!" Ruby preguntó/gritó. Platina se sonrojó y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano. "Solo estaba imaginando." "Soy un chico. Los chicos tienen problemas con los chicos." Ruby dice claramente. Platina echó a reír. "Sí, pero se puede hacer gay." La mandíbula de Ruby se calló. "No soy gay" "¿Tu no? Oh lo siento Yo supuse porque me recuerda a la forma de Pearl se utiliza para actuar." "¿Eh?" "No importa. Quiero que vuelvas de nuevo a nuestro dormitorio." Ella sonrió. "S-seguro".

(Día siguiente...)

"¡Ruby! ¡Ruby! ¡Despierta! ¡Es tarde! ¡Muy Tarde!" Gritó alguien al oído de Ruby mientras saltaba de la cama. "¿¡Cómo!?", Dijo mientras corría hacia su armario. "¡Las clases empiezan en 10 minutos!" Un muy estresado Diamond dijo mientras se ponía una camisa. "¿Dónde está Platina?", preguntó Ruby. "Estoy aquí-dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación." No me importa si la escuela dice que podemos cambiando en el mismo cuarto. Yo no estoy cambiando delante de ustedes dos. "Dijo mientras se dejó caer en su mal y sacó su teléfono." ¡8 minutos! ¡Vamos! "Diamond dijo mientras trataba de peinar su cabello. "Cálmate Diamond, Se nos puede hacer un poco tarde pero no es que tuviéramos con nuestra enemiga de clase, ¿cuál es el problema? "Platina pidió que no levantara la vista del teléfono." ¡El gran problema es que la tenemos para nuestro primer periodo! "Platina se congeló." ¿Quién es esa? "Ruby preguntó con curiosidad." Yo nunca la conocí, pero se supone que será esta profesora es dura, tanto que automáticamente te odia si llegas tardea su clase." " Está loca! la gente la llaman la dama dragón!, yo escuché que incluso no te deja pasar a su clase si no lo aprueba. "Platina gritó mientras agarraba su bolso. Y comenzó a correr con un cepillo por el pelo."¡ Que será mejor que nos vayamos! "Ella dijo mientras agarraba las manos de Diamond y las manos del de ojos color rubí." Apuesto a que hay maneras de reaccionar. No hay manera de que un profesor pueda ser tan malo... "Pensó rubí.

(Clase.)

"Me equivoqué". Dijo Ruby dentro de su cabeza como Diamond inclinó hacia arriba y abajo

Hace 2 horas

Disculpándose mientras Platina se tapó los oídos mientras la mujer Gritó. "¡¿Cómo se atreve, usted cree que puede presentarse a MI CLASE SIEMPRE USTED QUIERE?!, Voy a mandar a todos ustedes la detención", dijo la mujer de pelo azul. "¿Uh,Profe? ¿No cree que está exagerando un poco?" Preguntó Ruby. Toda la clase se quedó sin aliento como Platina y Diamond que dejó de inclinarse para mirar Ruby como si estuviera loco. Clair sonrió. "Sobreactuación eh? Dime Ruby, ¿Qué o a quien odias?" Preguntó Clair. "Eh..." "¡YO! Me odia a mi!" Gold gritó desde donde estaba sentado. Ruby tragó saliva. "Está bien, entonces, puede sentarse junto a él." "¿Qu-de ninguna manera!" "¡Sí camine! No conteste ¡Tu también! Ahora tomen asiento!" Ruby suspiró y se acercó. "Oye Lin-" "¡cállate!" Ruby dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su boca. Gold tomó esta oportunidad de agarrar el brazo y acercarlo a él. "Me encanta cuando te pones tus manos sobre mí." Sonrió Gold. "... SEÑORITA CLAIR! Me están acosando sexualmente" la clase estalló en risas. Incluso a la señorita Clair se rió un poco. "¿A sí?, pues debe de pensar en eso antes de llegar tarde! Ahora para nuestra primera lección…"

(Después de clase...)

"Eso no fue tan malo como todo el mundo decía que sería…" Platina dijo caminando junto a Ruby y Diamond fuera de la habitación. "Sí, la señorita, Clair no es tan mala." Diamond dijo sonriendo. "La odio." Dijo Ruby simple. "¿Sólo porque hiso que te sentaras junto a Gold?", preguntó Diamond. "¿Eso es exactamente el por qué!" Gritó Ruby. Platina se echó a reír. "Oh Que mala cara!", Sonrió. "Sí bastante mala cara", dijo Gold que saltó sobre el Ruby de nuevo causando que ambos cayeran en el suelo. "¡Sal de encima mio!" Gruñó rubí. "Nunca", dijo Gold mientras abrazaba Ruby. "¡Diamond ayuda!" Ruby dijo por que Gold comenzó a meter su cara en su cuello. "Umm... Gold ¿no crees que deberías ir a tu próxima clase?", Dijo Diamond. "Ruby sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al oír sus palabras." Sí, no debes estar recibiendo tu próxima clase? "Ruby dijo luchando." Bien todo lo que tengo que hacer es seguirte. "Gold dijo sonriendo." Huh? "Ruby preguntó." Le pagué a la escuela para cambiar todas mis clases a la tuya! "La mandíbula de Ruby se cayó." Qu-QUÉ? "" ¿Cómo hiciste eso? "Preguntó Diamond." ¡Soy Rico!¡ Yo puedo hacer lo que quiero! "Gold sonrió." ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! ¡Dame cinco! "Platina dijo alzando la mano, la levantó y le chocó la mano alta." No me gusta la gente rica. "Ruby pensó mientras se sacudió el polvo después de salir de la tierra." Este… es…el… peor…. día…de…mi…VIDA"


	5. Capitulo 5: Una cita

Capitulo 5: Una cita

"¡Lárgate!" Ruby gritó al salir de la ducha para encontrar a un campante Gold en el suelo junto a Platina viendo la televisión. "Ruby… Umm en una toalla." Sonrió Gold. Ruby se sonrojó y le dio una patada. "¡Estoy con pantalones cortos debajo!" "Un hombre puede soñar." "¡Cállate!, Cambiadas al nacer, se acerca." Dijo Platina. "Oh, ¡sí!" Gold recordando y se dejó caer en el suelo. "Amo a Serena, es tan Genial y artística.", Dijo Gold. "En realidad, yo creo que es una persona sin atención. ", Dijo Platina. "¡Ella no necesita atención!" Protestó Gold. Ruby suspiró y se sentó en su cama. "Primero que me acecha, entonces cambia todas sus clases a la mía, y ahora esta invadiendo mi habitación." Ruby pensó sentado. Vio a Diamond en la puerta. "¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Ruby. "Sólo para ir a visitar a Barry. Volveré más tarde." Dia dijo cerrando la puerta.

"Hola Ruby," dijo Gold desde su lugar en el suelo. "¿Qué?" "Quiero ir a una cita este fin de semana?" Ruby se sonrojó. "¡Nunca!"

(Fin de semana...)

"No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto." Ruby dijo mientras se acercaba a Gold. "Bueno, ¿listo para irnos?" "¿Ir? ¿Ir a dónde? No podemos salir de la escuela''. "Sí se puede, si tienes un pase. Pero sólo los fines de semana." "Y ¿cómo se obtiene un pase? "" Yo les dije que quería visitar a mis padres. "" ... voy a regresar a mi dormitorio. "" ¡Espera! "Gold dijo para luego saltar sobre la espalda de Ruby y colgarse a su cuello. "Déjame ir" "Vamos, yo hice todo esto para ti. Podríamos simplemente pasar el rato. O,¿ vamos al centro comercial? ¡Lo que quieras!" "!Muy bien!", Dijo Ruby. "Deja de hablar y caminemos." "¿Caminar? ¿Por qué?" "Um, porque así podemos ir al centro comercial" Dijo Ruby con sarcasmo. "¿Por qué caminar cuando se puede conducir?" Gold dijo sacando las llaves. " "¿Y cual es tu auto?'' El Gold sonrió y apretó el botón. Un coche azul de neón iluminó. La mandíbula de Ruby se calló. "E-es un... SSC Ultimate Areo? " " Yep. "" Eso es como el 10 º coche más caro en el mundo!" "Sí, lo tengo para mi cumpleaños número 16, pero yo quería un cachorro. ¡El estúpido auto ah arruinado mis posibilidades de conseguir un cachorro!" Gold hizo un escandalo. Ruby sólo miró el auto con temor.

"¿Qué haces ahí parado Lindo? ¡Entra!" Gold sonrió mientras se metió en el auto. Ruby pegó una última mirada, tragó saliva y se pensó "Mierda, ¡esto es increíble!" Ruby dijo mirando el interior del coche mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. "Sí, y espera a ver cómo se maneja." Gold dijo golpeando el pedal del acelerador.

(Mall o Centrocomercial...)

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, un par de personas que pasaban quedaron impresionadas por el coche. Gold sonrió y cerró el coche como si nada y luego se pavoneaba en el centro comercial. Ruby le siguió, un poco irritado por la actitud de confianza de Gold. "Entonces, ¿dónde quieres ir primero?" Gold dijo mientras trataba de tomar la mano de Ruby y que fue rápidamente arrebatada. "No sé, no hay nada que realmente necesite comprar. No es que tenga dinero de todos modos." "¡Compraré todo lo que quieras solo tienes que pedirlo!", Dijo Gold. Ruby se sonrojó y lo miró. "No necesito tu caridad. Y tampoco puedes comprarme!" Gritó Ruby. Gold sonrió. "Yo no creo eso. Yo sólo puedo decir que eres una buena persona." Ruby volvió a sonrojarse. "¡Tu no sabes eso!." "¡Sí lo se! Por lo general cuando hago cosas como esta gente se aprovecha de mí, pero tu-" Gold lo atrajo hacia sí. "Sigues manteniendo una distancia." "T-tal vez sea porque ¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS CHICOS!" "oh tu sigues jugando esa carta ¿eh?" Gold Sonrió.

"¡Cállate! Y déjame , la gente está mirando." Ruby dijo empujándolo. "Bien, bien." Caminaron por todo el centro comercial, y de todo un poco (A lo que me refiero aquí es que caminaron por muchas tiendas para ver las cosas de Ruby) para ver las cosas Ruby que deseaba poder comprar y terminó en una tienda de ropa. "¿Por qué quieres ir aquí?" Gold preguntó mirando a la tienda bastante femenina. Ruby se acercó a una tela de color rojo brillante y la recogió. "Me gusta hacer ropa.", Dijo el, pensando en todos los diseños que podía hacer con ella. "¿En serio?" "Sí, tuve que hacerlo a escondidas en mi casa, porque mi pap-" Ruby se detuvo y puso la tela hacia abajo. "¿Qué ibas a decir?" "Nada." Ruby dijo mientras se tocó el sombrero en la frente y le sacudió un poco. "Ruby ¿estás bien?" "¡Estoy genial! Permite sólo... Solo vámonos." Dijo saliendo de la tienda.

Gold miró la tela y luego miró Ruby, entonces lo siguió. El caminó un poco hasta que lo detuvo Gold queriendo mirar en una tienda de ropa. Ruby asintió y lo siguió dentro mientras que Gold estaba ocupado mirando toda la ropa Ruby se quedó allí mirándolo, pero notó un niño pequeño que sostiene una camisa de fuerza. Parecía que era un poco pobre. El niño trajo la camisa hasta la caja registradora y sacó un puñado de monedas. "¿Usted quiere comprar esto?" La mujer en la caja registradora preguntó. El chico asintió y la chica lo miró con tristeza. Sabía que el chico no tenía suficiente, pero contó las monedas de todos modos sólo para hacer sentir al niño. "Lo siento, pero... no tiene suficiente." "Oh, lo siento por causarle problemas. Lo dejaré donde estaba.", Dijo el muchacho. "¡Oh, no eras un problema!" Dijo ella rápidamente. Ruby se acercó y le preguntó cuánto costaba la camisa. "$ 50 ¿eh? * Suspiro * aquí tiene." Ruby dijo mientras le da a la mujer el dinero que había estado ahorrando.

La mujer sonrió e hicieron sonar la camisa. "¡G-gracias señor!" Dijo el muchacho dándole un abrazo a la cintura de Ruby. Rubí le acarició la cabeza. "Tu lo necesitas más que yo." Dijo simplemente. El muchacho le dio las gracias de nuevo y salió corriendo de la tienda. Rubí sonrió suavemente y luego volvió a inclinarse en la pared esperando a Gold para que termine. Gold miraba pensante en el estante de ropa sin que Ruby se diera cuenta y sonrió. "Creo que realmente podría amarte.", Pensó.


	6. Chapter 6: Compromiso forzado

Capitulo 6:Compromiso forzado

"Así que ¿cómo te fue?" Platina preguntó mientras miraba el texto en su teléfono como Ruby caminó "¿Cómo me fue con qué?" Preguntó Ruby, con la ceja levantada. "Duh! Tu cita con Gold." Ruby se sonrojó. "¡No fue una cita! ¡Tiene suerte de que yo saliera con él!" "Si, si lo que sea, pero ¿cómo fue?", Preguntó Platina. Ruby suspiró. "Buena, supongo..." "¡uf! Dame algunos detalles", dijo exasperada Platina. "¿Cómo es que esto de tu incumbencia de todos modos?" "No se trata de eso, pero yo todavía quiero saber. Vamos dime.", Sonrió. "Muy bien fue... fue divertido, supongo. Nos fuimos al centro comercial y se veía ropa." "¿Dónde está ahora?" "Bien cuando nos fuimos, me dejó de en el campus y dijo que tenía que hacer de algo. Luego trató de darme un beso de adiós y le di un puñetazo en la cara y le dije que no. Pero entonces él sólo sonrió y se fue. "

(Con Gold...)

Gold fue bastante rápido ya que no había nadie más en el camino cuando se dirigía a su casa. Así que se negó a llamarlo a su casa, pero que era donde se crió y donde viven sus padres. Suspiró mientras se ponía en el gran camino de entrada. "Amo Gold, tan bueno para se-" "no ahora Richard." Dijo Gold, abrió la puerta de la gran mansión. "¡Muy bien estoy aquí! ¿Qué pasa?" Gold gritó esperando que alguien lo oyera. "Hijo no es educado a gritar. Baja la voz.", Dijo su padre con severidad mientras caminaba hacia él. "Lo que sea." Gold murmuró en voz baja, no es como que quería estar aquí de todos modos. "Ven conmigo.", Dijo. Gold asintió y lo siguió. Entraron en la sala de reunión de la familia y Gold suspiró aún más cuando vio otra la gente de allí.

Su abuelo, su madre y su hermano mayor Justin donde todos estaban allí esperándolo. "¿Está bien, ¿que es lo que ustedes quieren?" Dijo que Gold desafiante. "Bueno, como tu sabes el más joven de mis hijos descendientes se hará cargo de la empresa, así es que-" "Ya te lo dije, ¡yo no quiero!" Gold gritó cortando su abuelo. "Tu no tienes opción Gold.", Dijo su padre. "Como estaba diciendo que, lo que a fin de mantener nuestra apariencia respetable y de la riqueza que hemos elegido a su novia. Va a casarse con ella algún tiempo en el futuro." "¡En el infierno lo haré! Les dije a ustedes, soy gay! GAY ¡qué parte de eso ¿no entienden?! "" sin importar su sexualidad, se casara con ella., es por el bien de la familia. usted no puede seguir funcionando de esta. ", dijo su madre. "¿Por qué mierda Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué no señor el de allá?", Dijo Gold señala hacia su hermano mayor. "Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él. Padre, yo sería un mucho mejor jefe de la empresa que él." Dijo empujando sus gafas.

"Esta es la tradición. Debe obedecerla." "¡Pero yo no obedeceré nada, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!", Dijo Gold en dirección a la puerta. "Gold, no te atrevas-" SLAM! "Déjalo ir Justin." Dijo su padre. "Pero el padre-" "Se acostumbrará a la idea. Espero..."

(En el coche...)

"No puedo creer que todavía estoy atrapado en esto ¡no voy a casarme con ella! ¿Por qué ni siquiera me dejaron ir a la escuela si que todavía estoy metido en esto?" Gold gritó en su mente al tiempo que tocaba el pedal del acelerador más difícil. "Maldita sea, tal vez Silver puede ayudar.", Pensó en voz alta el Gold mientras tomaba el teléfono. "¡Hola?" "Hey Silv." "¿Por qué me llamas?" "Todavía están tratando de conseguir que me case con ella." "... Y este es mi problema, ¿Por qué…?" "¡Que tu lograste salir de tu compromiso! ¡Cómo, Cómo puedo salir del mio! "Silver río sombríamente. "Eso es porque mi padre me posee por ser un ** . Además tu familia nunca te permitirá salir de eso." "Eres tan servicial Silver ¿lo sabes?", Dijo sarcásticamente Gold. "Sí, sí, mira estoy bastante ocupado así que me tengo que ir." "¿Tu vas a ignorarme en mi época de crisis?" "... Así es." Y colgó el teléfono.

(Escuela. ..)

Cuando Gold se detuvo en la escuela eran alrededor de las 6 pm. Se dirigía a su dormitorio, pero luego se dio la vuelta y decidió dirigirse dormitorio de Ruby para meterse con él un poco más. Llamó a la puerta y vio que estaba abierta por lo que solo la abrió y lo que vio le sorprendió al extremo. Ruby estaba en la cima de Platina y donde ambos se miraban el uno al otro con atención hasta que vieron que Gold estaba allí. Ruby vio un destello rápido de la ira de la tristeza en el rostro de Gold luego nada. "Gold". "Lamento interrumpirte." Dijo rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta. "No creo que él piense que íbamos a hacer algo." Ruby suspiró y se fue tras él.

"Gold! Abre la puerta!" Ruby gritó mientras golpeaba el dormitorio de Gold de nuevo. Después de un minuto de la puerta finalmente se abrió. Gold tenía un rostro inexpresivo mientras preguntaba "¿Por qué?" Ruby vaciló, pero dijo. "N-no es que me importa lo que pienses, yo sólo quería aclarar las cosas. Eso no era lo que parecía." Ruby dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Goldparecía revivir, pero todavía un poco triste. "¿Que pasa?.. ¡N-no como me importa!" "Es sólo... Ruby, creo que... no sé." Gold suspiró. Ruby no sabía qué decir. Nunca había visto a Gold de esta manera y, sinceramente, no le quedaba. "Y si te hace sentir mejor, no estoy buscando a nadie por el momento, niña o un niño así que... Tu no tienes que pensar en eso." Gold miró a Ruby sorprendido y sonrió. "No tengo una idea equivocada!" Gold simplemente sonrió y arrastró Ruby en su habitación.

Yo: oye, lo terminé! woo!


	7. Chapter 7: Concurso Forzado

Capitulo 7: Concurso forzado

Ruby suspiró feliz mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de la fuente de lo que alguna vez lo fue calentando tanto. "Dios, se siente tan bien. ¿Qué es esto?" Ruby gimió mientras lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a un chico guapo sin camisa estaba durmiendo allí, su pelo negro azabache alborotado y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Ruby gritó. "¿¡Qué demonios?!¡ Sal de mi cama Gold!", Gritó mientras empujaba al niño fuera de ahí. Gold cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. "Ay,¿ Porqué has hecho eso?", Se preguntó frotándose el trasero. "¿Por qué estas en mi cama?" "¿Te refieres a mi cama?" Gold sonrió. Ruby abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a su alrededor. Era cierto que estaba en la cama de Gold. Ruby se sonrojó súbitamente. "N-no lo hicimos... no hicimos nada, ¿Cierto?" Gold se rió y sonrió. "Por supuesto que no. Cuando lo hagamos yo quiero que sea-" Gold fue golpeado en la cara. "Yo no te pregunté eso."

Ruby se vistió (y se preguntó por qué se quitó la camisa y los pantalones en el primer lugar) y se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Hola Ruby." Dijo Gold después de ponerse la camisa e ir en dirección a la puerta para seguir a Ruby. "¿Qué?" "¿Por qué tu y Platina estaban en esa posición en el primer lugar?" Gold preguntó con curiosidad. "Ya te dije que no era lo que parecía. ¿Por qué sigues preocupado por eso?" "No lo estoy, sólo es curiosidad." "Sucedió de la misma manera que me caí encima tuyo. Me tropecé." "Je, torpe. "" ¡Cállate! "

(Más tarde ..)

Ruby, Gold, Platina, Sapphire y Dia, Estaban todos sentados en el desván del dormitorio viendo la televisión cuando de pronto Pearl corrió hacia ellos. "! Chicos Escuchen! ¡Aparentemente hay empezar el año escolar con un show de talentos! ¡Y nos registre a todos nosotros!" Pearl sonrió. Los ojos de todo el mundo se ampliaron a excepción de los de Gold. "¿¡Qué!?" Platina gritó mientras se acercaba a ahorcar a Pearl. "¡Dia, no, Diamond ayuda! ¡Ella está tratando de matarme otra vez!" Pearl gritó como Platina puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello. "Estás solo en esto.", Dijo Lucas. "¿¡Cómo pudiste inscribirnos sin preguntar!? ¿¡Sabes lo que esto podría hacer con mi reputación!?" "¡¿Ni siquiera tengo un talento!?" Ruby dijo igual de enojado.

"Cálmate, cálmate. Estoy seguro que ustedes pueden pensar en algo." Pearl dijo que todavía se estaba recuperando del estrangulamiento por parte de Platina. "Pearl, nadie quiere estar en un show de talentos. ¿Por qué haces esto?", Preguntó Dia. "Bueno..."

(Flashback...)

Pearl se paró frente a la biblioteca mirando a la vez enorme letrero que decía ''¡súper espectáculo de talento!'' en grandes letras azules. Al principio sentado en una silla sosteniendo una hoja de inscripción. "¡Hola!", Sonrió. "¡Hola!", Dijo Pearl en voz alta. "Soy Cynthia, también conocida como el principio y debes inscribirse en este concurso de talentos" Barry pensó por un segundo. "Un show de talentos eh, yo no creo que realmente tenga un talento." "Bueno estoy segura de que uno de sus amigos lo tenga. Podría firmar para arriba." "Bueno, yo no sé si les gustaría hacer un Show. "" ¿Lo harías si te diera una galleta? "" ¡SII! "

(Fin del flashback...)

"Nunca me dieron esa Galleta." Pearl suspiró con tristeza. Platina golpeó a Pearl en la cabeza y luego decidió que no era suficiente y comenzó a hacerlo en varias ocasiones. "¡No se preocupen chicos! Podemos conseguir salir totalmente fuera de esto." Sapphire dijo levantándose del sofá. "¿Cómo?" Platina preguntó tomando un momento para dejar de golpear a Pearl. "Si sólo decimos que era un error y que nos saquen. '' Dijo Sapphire sonriendo.

(Más tarde...)

"¿! QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON NO!?" Gritó Sapphire. "Son las reglas." Dijo el hombre mientras terminaba de mirar el papel que tenia en la mano. "P-pero fue un accidente, no queremos estar en un concurso de talentos." Declaró Sapphire. "Entonces ¿por qué te inscribirse?", Preguntó el hombre. "No, ese chico puso nuestros nombres." Platina dijo señalando a Pearl. ''Bueno lo siento chicos, pero las reglas son las reglas." Dijo alejándose. "Espera, ¿que pasa si es que simplemente no aparecemos?" Preguntó Ruby. '' Podrás ser expulsado por hacer un compromiso falso". "expulsarnos? ¿Qué clase de gobierno es este?" Gritó Platina.

"No se enojen conmigo. Niños mirada estoy muy concurrido, así que buena suerte con sus actuaciones. El concurso de talentos es en un mes, así que tienes un montón de tiempo para prepararse. Buena suerte.", Dijo seguir a pie. "Supongo que eso es todo entonces..." Sapphire suspiró. "¡Maldita sea Pearl!" Gritó Platina.

(Con Ruby...)

"Bien, ya han pegado en esto, supongo que será mejor pensar en una canción para cantar.", Pensó mientras caminaba alrededor de la escuela. "Bueno no es que-", dijo en voz alta mientras miraba a un chico de pelo rojo bebiendo una botella de jugo. "Es él, el chico de antes." El pensamiento mientras se acercaba a él. "Hola.", Dijo saludando. El muchacho pelirrojo miró luego sacó la paja de su boca. "Oh, hola de nuevo. Ruby ¿no?", Dijo sonriendo. "Sí, Silver ¿no?" "Sí, soy yo-" Silver fue cortado por Gold gritando en la distancia. "Hey espérame Ruby-¡Silver!" Gold dijo apareciendo. "Espera, que se conocen entre sí", se preguntó curioso.

"En realidad no." Silver dijo ahora bebiendo su jugo de nuevo. " Silver y yo nos conocimos cuando comenzó la escuela.", Dijo Ruby. Gold sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de Silver. "¡Increible! Mis dos niños son amigos", dijo Gold felizmente. "Aléjate y quita manos de encima!" Gritó Silver. Ruby no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso.


	8. Chapter 8:Miedos

Capitulo 8:Miedos…

"Todas las reglas que pusimos, me dan ganas de correr, pero no puedo escapar ~" Ruby cantó mientras frotó su cabello en la ducha. "Ayy, yo no he cantado desde hace tiempo. Mi voz es toda rara ahora.", Suspiró. "Creo que suena muy bien." Dijo Gold, con la cabeza apareciendo en la ducha. "¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡FUERA!" Ruby gritó cubriéndose rápidamente su frente y empujando a Gold de su cuarto de baño. "¿Por qué estás cubriendo tu frente?" "Nada, fuera!" "Yo no veo por qué porque yo estaba buscándote a ti d-" "¡Fuera!" Ruby gritó sonrojándose un poco como él literalmente lo echó a la puerta. Después de que Gold estaba fuera Ruby suspiró y se deslizó por la puerta. "Casi la vio..." susurró tocando la cicatriz en la cabeza. un escalofrío recorrió la espalda cuando al recordar cómo había llegado él, destellos de lo esparció en su mente. Acercó las piernas al pecho y puso los brazos alrededor de ellas.

"Tranquilo Ruby. Él no está aquí. Él no puede hacerte daño nunca más.", Se dijo. "¡Hey, Lindo! ¿Estás bien? Bueno, lo siento si realmente te molesto en este momento, ¿estás bien? ... ¿Ruby?" Gold dijo abrió la puerta. "Si, estoy bien. ¡Para me estas volviendo loco!" Dijo Ruby para ver volver finalmente su voz de nuevo y regresar a la ducha. "Y además no entres al baño sin antes haber tocado", agregó. "Pero ¿como vamos a vivir juntos en el futuro como marido y mujer de todos modos?." "¿Qué demonios? Vaya!"

(Lunes...)

"Y es por eso que el mundo es plano". Clair dijo apuntando a la pizarra. "Señorita, Clair-" Ruby comenzó cuando levantó la mano. "El mundo es plano", Clair gritó. Ruby suspiró mientras la clase se echó a reír. "Para Ruby." Gold dijo mientras escribiendo algo en sus notas. "¿Qué?" "Me preguntaba, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa este fin de semana?" "¿Por qué?" "Bueno, Vamos a tener una barbacoa y honestamente creo que va a ser aburrido, así que esperaba que vengas conmigo. " "... bien, ¿cuál es el truco? " Preguntó Ruby, mirandolo. "¿Eh?" Gold dijo sorprendido ante las palabras de Ruby. "Esto suena mucho a la normalidad, así que sé que estas tramando algo." "No estoy tramando nada." Ruby lo miró por un momento. "Me parece muy difícil de creer." "Vamos, por favor" "No sé..." "¡DISCULPE! ¿¡Mi enseñanza esta interrumpiendo su conversación?!" Clair gritó mientras lanzaba un pedazo de tiza blanca en la cabeza de Ruby. "¡Ay! Él también estaba hablando" "Sí, pero no me agradas.", Dijo dirigiéndose al pizarrón de nuevo. "¿Por qué tienes tiza? Si usas una pizarra", dijo Ruby. La clase se echó a reír.

"¿Yyyyy?" Gold dijo susurrando bajo. "bien bien." "Yay". Dijo mientras sonreía esa estúpida sonrisa suya. Ruby se sonrojó. "Idiota..."

(Almuerzo...)

Ruby y Gold se sentaron en su mesa ahora habitual como Platina y Pearl. "Y chicos, ya decidieron lo que van a hacer para el concurso de talentos", preguntó Platina tomando asiento. "Ruby va a cantar." Gold dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de su sándwich "¿realmente? ¿Puedes cantar?" Platina Dijo sorprendida. "Bueno, no diría eso, más bien... no soy malo en ello, supongo." Ruby dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¡Ruby! ¡Déjame cantar contigo!" Sapphire gritó mientras corría hacia la mesa y cerró sus manos sobre la mesa. "Sapph no te ofendas, pero tu sabes que no tienes la mejor voz." "Yo no tengo que cantar, Puedo estar ahí y verme sexi. Sapphire dijo mientras que sostiene allí las manos juntas, una mirada suplicante en sus ojos lo es. "Bueno ..." "Si tu lo haces, Deberías dejarme cantar contigo.", Dijo Platina. "¿Eh?" Ruby preguntó confundido.'' ¿porqué quieren cantar con él?'' "Somos flojas y no quiero estar en esto sola por lo que preferimos ser cantantes de fondo.", Dijo Platina. "Si, además lo van a juzgar a él no a nosotras." Sapphire dijo asintiendo.

"Ustedes son terribles." Dia dijo riendo. "¿Qué haras de todos modos?" Sapphire le preguntó a Dia, curiosamente, "No lo sé todavía, probablemente, la poesía o algo así." "Eh, eso suena bien.", Dijo Sapphire. "¿La poesía no?" Dijo alguien detrás de ellos. "¿Quién es?" Sapphire le preguntó mirando al chico de ojos verdes y pelo marrón alto de pie. "Hey, espera un minuto. Green Oak ¿no?" Platina dijo levantándose de su asiento. "Él único. Dijo sonriendo." ¿Por qué me recuerda a alguien? », Pensó Ruby." Ahhh! "Platina chirriaba." Allí va ella otra vez. "Sapph suspiró." ¿Qué quieres decir? "Preguntó Ruby." Una especie de obsesión con la poesía de Platina. Específicamente del Profesor Oak ", dijo Sapph."¿ Me puedes leer un poema? mejor aún, puedo conocer a tu abuelo? "Dijo agarrando el brazo de Green." Green, estás molestando a los estudiantes de primer año nuevo? "Alguien dijo.

Un chico de aspecto muy hermoso con los ojos rojos oscuros y pelo negro azabache estaba allí, Mirando a Green. "No, ellos me molestan a mi.", Dijo Green apuntando a Platina. "Lo siento por él. Me llamo Red." Dijo suspirando y tirando a Green lejos de ellos. "Eres tan malo conmigo." Se quejó Green. "Cállate. De todos modos, nos vamos a ir ahora.", Dijo Red. Esperaron hasta que se fueron para comenzar a hablar de nuevo. "Hombre, yo realmente quería hacer que me presentara a Oak." Dijo Platina con tristeza. "Oh sí, por lo que vas a hacernos cantar contigo ¿o no?" Platina dijo dirigiéndose a Ruby. "Claro, por qué no." "Yaaaay!" Sapphire chilló mientras se dirigía a Ruby y le dio un abrazo. "


	9. Chapter 9: Promesas

Capitulo 9: Promesas

"¡Por fin viernes!" Sapphire dijo mientras lanzaba su mochila en el aire. "Sí, y me enteré de que, finalmente, terminaron la suerte. " Platina dijo felizmente. "¿La suerte?" Ruby preguntó mientras ponía su carpeta en su mochila. "Es una zona con un montón de tiendas como Game Stop. Está tan cerca de la escuela, y ¡todos los que van a la escuela aquí tiene descuentos! ", Dijo Platina. "Whoa ¿realmente? debemos ir todos juntos mañana. Le diré a Pearl " Dijo Dia. "¡Sí! "Acordó Ruby. " No estás olvidando algo Ruby? ", Dijo Gold , tocando el hombro de Ruby. Ruby se quedó helado. "Eso es cierto. Dije que iría con él a su casa este fin de semana. "Pensó Ruby. " Este… Chicos lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. ", Dijo frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. " Eh, ¿por qué no? ", Dijo Sapphire.

"Se va a mi casa este fin de semana. " Gold dijo agarrando la mano de Ruby. Ruby rápidamente Se la arrebató. "Ooooh, lo entiendo. " Sonrió Platina. "¿Entender qué?" Preguntó Sapphire confusamente. "No es lo que tu piensas Platina, es sólo una barbacoa. " Dijo Ruby rápidamente. "Eh eh , te veo chico. ", Dijo riendo. "¿Ver qué? No lo entiendo." Sapphire dijo otra vez. " No es nada, Platina solo piensa que lo sabe todo. " Ruby dijo suspirando. "No puedo saber todo, pero sí sé que lo que tu y Gold van a hacer. Y no es amistad " Platina dijo sonriendo. Ruby se sonrojó y fue a cubrir la boca de Platina. "Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Platina cree que mi hermano y Gold son como los demás. Que no puede ser verdadero ya que Ruby no es gay. "Dijo Sapphire.

Ruby suspiró de alivio. "Por lo menos ella todavía cree que era recto. Así que no podía decirle a mamá'' Gold interrumpió el tren de pensamiento de Ruby. " No importa si es heterosexual o no, ¡Ruby será mío! " Gold dijo agarrando a Ruby por la cintura, lo levanta, y lo sostiene estilo nupcial (O princesa...O princeso) "Q- ¿qué demonios? ¡Bájame Tonto! " Ruby gritó ruborizado. "Así que podíamos ir hoy, entonces. " Sugirió Dia." ¿En serio? Pero si ya son como las 16:00.", Dijo Platina. " Tengo muchas ganas de que todos vayamos juntos". Sapphire dijo suplicante. "Seguro, vamos a lavarnos y nos vamos. " Platina dijo en dirección a su dormitorio .

(Más tarde ..)

"¿Ruby tomaste mi cepillo?" Platina gritó desde el baño. "¿¡Por qué todos piensan que robo cepillos?!" Ruby gritó devuelta. "¡Yo tengo el mío, muchas gracias!" "¿Ya están listos? Pearl está todo ansioso." Dijo Dia. "Él siempre está ansioso. " Gritó Platina. "¡Hey! ¡Eso me ofende! Y ustedes dos están limpiándose y demorándose siempre. "Pearl dijo cuando fue a sentarse en el regazo de Dia. Sólo entonces ambas puertas de los baños se abrieron al unísono. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se tarda en quedar mi pelo así- " Platina y Ruby dijeron al mismo tiempo. "¡Deja de copiarme Platina!" Ruby dijo señalándola. "¡No, tu me estas copiando! Y por qué tenes que arreglarte el cabello si andas con el sombrero todo el tiempo." Dijo tomando su gorro Rosa y blanco. "Lo que sea." Ruby dijo sacando la lengua contra ella.

(En La Suerte...)

Todos se dirigían a La Suerte y cuando llegaron sus mandíbulas se cayeron. El lugar era impresionante, un gran árbol de palma, las luces intermitentes, parecía que era incluso mejor que el sol se estaba poniendo, pero... Había demasiaaaaada gente allí. "Maldita sea, Bueno . Vamos a volver a los dormitorios." Platina dijo dándose la vuelta . "¡Espera! Todavía podemos divertirnos." Dijo Sapphire. "Pero las filas son tan largas." Gimió Platina. "Bueno, eso es de esperar. Este lugar recién lo han abierto". Dijo Diamond mientras estira su boina. "Tal vez deberíamos ir al cine hoy... espera un momento, ¿dónde está Ruby?" Sapphire dijo mirando a su alrededor por su hermano. "Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Gold?" Platina dijo, mirando a su alrededor también. "¡No puedo creer que se fueron! Ruby que significa esto." Sapphire dijo cruzando los brazos e hinchando las mejillas.

(Mientras tanto...)

" Huhhummh ! " Ruby gritó a través de la cinta adhesiva sobre su boca. "Lo siento lindo, nos tenemos que ir. Ya empaqué tus cosas para el fin de semana. "Gold dijo poniendo la bolsa en el maletero. " ¿vamff afc fo hy fhoom? "Ruby gritó mientras luchaba con la cuerda que tenía alrededor de sus brazos y piernas" si tu pregunta es si entré en tu habitación, sí... sí lo hice. " Gold dijo empujándolo hacia el coche y conducir. Después de la escuela se perdió de vista, Gold tomó la cinta de la boca de Ruby. "¿Cuál es tu problema?, demonios?" Gritó Ruby, mientras trataba de patear a Gold . "Mi problema es que yo sé que tu no quieres que tu hermana averigüe fuimos saliendo. ", Dijo Gold. Ruby se quedó helado. "¿Por qué?" Gold dijo tomando un momento para mirarlo. " Espera un minuto... no fueron citas!" Gritó Ruby.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir Ruby." Dijo Gold en serio. "Realmente no lo sé. " Gold suspiró. "¿Por qué no quieres que tu hermana sepa que eres gay.", Dijo Gold. "¡Yo - no soy!" Dijo Ruby tratando de defenderse. "Vamos Ruby, puedes hablar conmigo. " "Es... complicado." Ruby se sonrojó. Gold era un poco caliente cuando él hablaba en serio. "¿Cómo es eso?'', Se preguntó . "No es como que no quiera decirle, es más como... no quiero que le diga a alguien. " "Tu hermana es muy buena. ¿No crees que se pueda confiar en ella?" Preguntó Gold. "Puedo confiar en ella es sólo... que ella y mi madre son como mejores amigas y se lo cuentan todo." "¿Por miedo a que tu mamá sepa?" Ruby pensó sobre que decirle la verdad a Gold, pero al final, decidió a mentirle. "Sí, no estoy listo para que el sepa... "


End file.
